MAXimum Angel
by darkchild09
Summary: There's a new girl in town and she's the Angel of Justice as the prophecy said. Yadda, yadda, yadda. This is my first attempt at a fanfic so please respect me. Flamers, keep your words to yourself.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I think they belong to Clamp.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"'Bye, dad!" Max Adams yelled. "I'll see you later!"  
  
"Do you need a lift?" Matthew Adams asked.  
  
"No, I'll just ride there," Max answered, throwing her black backpack over her shoulder.   
"'Bye, Shawn!" she yelled to the cat.  
  
"'Bye!" the cat yelled back. "Have fun at school!"  
  
"And don't make too many hand gestures!" her dad reminded her.  
  
Maxine or Max as she was usually called hopped on her green and blue skateboard and started to ride towards Odaiba High School. However, unlike normal 15-year-olds who oversleep and have to rush all the way to school, Max could use the short cut: a quick point and she'd be there.  
  
Max was a witch. The black cat that she had yelled at was actually her big brother Shawn. He was caught between the attempts of world domination and had to spend one hundred years as a cat. He still had 90 to go.   
Shawn, Matthew and Max had moved from California to Odaiba, Japan. Her father, or rather, Otoosan had wanted to move there because it was quieter. The perfect place to write a novel, he had said.  
  
Max brushed some fallen leaves out of her reddish-brown hair and skated even faster, admiring the total lack of pollution in the suburban town. Note to myself, she thought. Sketch some trees, make into painting.  
  
When she reached the school's entrance, she pointed the skateboard out of existence until she needed it. She ran to class 10-b and slid open the panel. Immediately, the chatter died down and everyone stared at her.  
  
Not that I blame them, Max mused. She didn't look like everybody else: pale skin, chestnut brown hair, green eyes and two earrings in each ear (one was a dangling, silver cross with a rounded head and a dangling silver crescent moon). She threw her backpack into the empty seat next to a blonde boy and chanted silently.  
  
Italy, Italian  
  
China, Chinese  
  
Let me speak this nation's language  
  
Effortless, with ease  
  
That was lame, Max admitted. But it worked!]   
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu," she greeted him. "Watashi wa Adams Max. What's your name?"  
  
"Ah," he said. "You speak Nihonggo."  
  
"Hai," she answered.  
  
"Boku Ishida Yamato. He's Yagami Taichi." He pointed to the brown-haired boy sitting next to him, who was reading a book.  
  
In English, Yamato said, "Are you American? What state? Would you mind if you spoke to me in English to improve mine?" In a clear, yet accented voice.  
  
"Yes, California, no," Max answered. "I would much rather speak in my own language. It's a lot easier." She laughed, and then studied him a little closely. "You live next door to us, don't you? You and your family."  
  
"Yeah," Yamato admitted. "I saw you move in yesterday. You were carrying a black cat. Don't you know that black cats cause bad luck?"  
  
Max stifled a snort at his belief in superstitions. "Well, Shawn isn't exactly bad luck. He's just a black cat." She shrugged as if to say 'no biggie'.  
  
Before Yamato could answer, the panel slid open again and in stepped Sensei Yamada. He let out a string of Japanese, which Max could understand.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, class. Today, we have a new student, Maxine Adams. I hope that you will make her feel more at home." He continued.  
  
Once again, all eyes were on her. "I'd really much rather that you call me Max," she said in Japanese. Or else I'll pound you. She added silently, a murderous glint in her eyes.   
  
"What do you think, Taichi," Yamato asked. "The new girl's pretty kawaii."  
  
"Yeah," Taichi agreed. He took a bite of his tepanyaki.   
  
"...An angel of justice shall come to avenge them," Yamato murmured absentmindedly.  
  
"Ne?" Taichi said.  
  
"Do you think she's a new Digi-Destined? The one with the Crest of Justice?"  
  
"No, not really." Taichi admitted. "It occurs to me that the holder of the Crest of Justice would've showed himself right about now. There had been a lot of growing tension between the Digi-Destined and the Digimon Kaiser." Taichi took another bite.  
  
"Yeah, but the angel part applies to her," Yamato muttered. "I just can't help but feel a little suspicious."  
  
"Dude," Taichi said, swallowing loudly. "You don't have suspicion, you have the hots for the new girl."  
  
"Shut up!" Yamato threw an empty rice bowl at Taichi's head.  
  
  
Ken Ichijouji, or the Digimon Kaiser stared intently at the computer screen as it analyzed the Tablet of Prophecy, which is supposedly the one clue on the strongest Digimon that would be able to redeem them.  
  
Stupid Digi-Destined, he thought. If only they knew the importance of this tablet. Wait, oh yeah, they do.   
That was why they broke it in the first place, but not before that stupid Motomiya Daisuke wrote down the symbols.  
  
Finally, it was finished:  
  
The Chosen Ones are weary, their Digimon near death  
  
Lo and behold, an angel descends.  
  
An angel of justice shall avenge the death of all Digimon  
  
Lest she sides with the Dark  
  
The world is destroyed  
  
I must find this Digimon! Ken thought, furiously. If the Digi-Destined found it first, his attempts were foiled. 


	2. The Explanation

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Digimon. And um...this story really sucks okay so please don't flame me.  
  
Chapter 2:  
Max woke up to a sunny Saturday morning. After a quick point, she was dressed in a white sleeveless shirt, denim cargo pants and brown Doc Martens. She ran downstairs and pointed a cheese bagel into her mouth.  
  
"Yo, Max," her brother said, winding himself on Max's ankles. "Please, please, please point me up some sushi." He glared at her with his golden eyes that said or else.  
  
"Aren't you watching your weight?" Mr. Adams asked, snapping up from his newspaper.  
  
"Well, I blink at it occasionally but more or less, I pig out." The cat answered, nonchalantly.   
Max pointed a black beret on her head and her art supplies (a sketchbook, a few pencils, an eraser and colored pencils) into a black leather backpack. Then she pointed a plate of sushi in Shawn's direction. "Don't blame me the next time you weigh yourself." She called, watching her brother attack the raw fish.   
  
"Where are you going?" Mr. Adams asked.   
  
"I'm going to the park to sketch," Max answered, pulling on a brown trench coat. "Provided that I can actually find it. Sayonara, Otoosan!"  
  
She went out the door and walked down the street, trying to search her memory. We passed a park on the way here, she thought. Now if I can only remember where it is.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?"   
  
She jumped and turned to see Yamato and Taichi with a boy and a girl. "Oh, it's only you guys." She smiled.  
  
"Only us?" Taichi teased. "What's in your pack?"  
  
"Oh, just a few things," she answered, nonchalantly. "Sketchpads and stuff. Where are you guys all headed?"  
  
"Pizza," The black haired boy said.   
  
"Seriously?" Max demanded. "There's pizza here?"  
  
"Duh," the girl giggled. "We're not living in the Edo Era. I'm Takenouchi Sora by the way. He's Kido Jyou."  
  
"I'm Max Adams. Pleasure to meet you." the half-witch replied. She shook their hands.   
  
"You wanna come with us?" Yamato asked, staring at his feet. "If you're not too busy sketching of course."  
  
"Lead on!" Max exclaimed. She grinned. Pizza sounded good.   
  
At Neia's Pizzas, Max ordered two slices of pepperoni pizza and a soda.  
  
"So, where'd you move from, Max?" Jyou asked, adjusting his glasses. "And why Japan?"  
  
Max took a huge bite and hesitated. "Palo City, California. My Otoosan just wanted a change of scenery. Moreover, he wanted some inspiration. He's a novelist, you see."  
  
"Cool," Sora exclaimed. "Demo, what about your okaasan? How did she adjust to the big move?" She stirred her soda for a few seconds.  
  
Max bit her lip and pretended to be fascinated with the jukebox in one corner.  
  
"Divorce, huh?" Yamato nodded knowingly. "I've been there. My otooto, Takeru lives with my okaasan across town."  
  
"Iie," Max replied, shaking her head. "My mom died just after I was born. I never even knew her. But she and my dad loved each other very much."  
  
"Oh," Sora blushed beet red. "Gomen nazai."  
  
"It's justice, Sora," Max said, waving her hand dismissively. "If we're gonna be friends, we should be cool about this stuff."  
  
As soon as she said the word justice, a ray of silver light bounced around and then landed in front of Max. It materialized into a crystal charm hanging from a silver chain. The crystal had an intricate symbol carved on it and it seemed so light.  
  
"Whoa," Max muttered. "What's this? Do you guys know?"  
  
Jyou polished his glasses on his shirt and stared intently at the crystal. Taichi and Yamato exchanged a knowing look.  
  
"She's a Digi-Destined," Yamato said out of the corner of his mouth. "The Digi-Destined."  
  
"I'll call Hikari on her cell phone," Taichi said. "Maybe they haven't left yet." He ran to the nearest phone booth.  
  
"Digi-Destined?" Max echoed. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"We'll explain later," Sora told her. "We just need you to stay calm."  
  
"How can I stay calm if I don't know what this thing is?" Max demanded. "If you told me it was a bomb, I'd panic."  
  
"They haven't left yet," Taichi told them. "They said they'll wait for us. Come on!"  
  
Max followed the foursome and tried to sort out her thoughts. [What are they talking about?] She wondered. She put on the crystal pendant.   
  
Jyou, Yamato, Taichi and Sora led her into the school, into the computer lab where there were five kids.   
  
"Freeze!" Max ordered, pointing a finger. They all froze in their positions.   
  
"What's happening to us?" The girl with pink hair wailed.   
  
"Just a simple freezing spell," Max said. "No biggie. Besides, I was really getting tired being the only one who didn't know what's happening."  
  
"Spell?" Yamato echoed. "Are you a witch?"  
  
"Half-witch," she replied. "Don't forget it. Now, how about a truth spell." After thinking for a few minutes, she chanted:  
  
Powered by a magic mountain,  
  
Truth flows from a hanging fountain.  
  
  
A small lightning bolt leaped from her finger and a small fountain showered them all with sparkling water that evaporated as soon as it touched them.  
  
"Now, what is going on?" Max asked.   
  
"There's actually two worlds," Taichi answered. "The real world and the Digital World which is governed by Digimon or Digital Monsters."  
  
"Only certain kids are allowed into the Digital World," the Taichi-look-alike continued. "That's would be us and we have our own Digimon, see?" He dug a small dinosaur out of his backpack. "This is Chibimon."  
  
"And what is this?" Max asked, holding the crystal toward them.   
"We're not sure but we think that it's a Digivice, or a D3." Jyou answered. "Only if it really were, it'd look something like the thing Miyako has in her hand."  
  
"And why are there Digi-Destined, as Yamato put it. And what does he mean by the Digi-Destined?"  
  
"There is a Tablet of Prophecy, which says how the D.W. will be saved," the blond boy answered. "And we think that you're the one."  
  
"Can you please unfreeze us?" The other girl pleaded. "I have to scratch."  
  
"Done," Max pointed and reversed the freezing and the truth spell. "Now, I want your names."  
  
"I'm Inoue Miyako,' the pink haired girl said, "and she's Yagami Hikari, Taichi's sister."  
  
"Motomiya Daisuke," the one with goggles replied.  
  
"Takaishi Takeru and Hida Iori, at your service," Yamato's brother said.  
  
"I'm Max. Now let me see the Tablet."  
  
"We don't have it," Iori said. "The Digimon Kaiser has it. Fortunately, Daisuke managed to copy it."   
  
Miyako pressed a few buttons on the computer. "We've only been able to translate a part of it: The angel shall avenge the death of all Digimon. It's in a code, you see."  
  
"No problem," Max said, cracking her knuckles. "Print it out and I'll use my magic to translate."  
  
Miyako pressed a few more buttons and the printout came out. Max read it and shut her eyes while chanting.  
  
Signs and symbols that we cannot read  
Shall be translated into English  
With a simple point.  
  
"That's it?" Sora asked, wrinkling her nose. "It thought it had to rhyme."  
  
"A spell doesn't have to be pretty," Max answered, showing them the symbols that were beginning to fade and be replaced by letters, "just precise. Sometimes it's better not to rhyme so the spell knows what you want."  
  
Finally, the prophecy was translated.   
  
The Chosen Ones are weary, their Digimon near death  
  
Lo and behold, an angel descends  
  
An angel of justice will avenge the death of all Digimon  
  
Lest she joins the Dark  
  
The world is destroyed  
  
"So," Max said, slowly, "if I am the angel the prophecy refers to, then you're saying that the fate of the Digimon is in my hands?" She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Something like that," Daisuke replied.  
  
"You have the wrong girl," Max told them. "I'm just a witch."  
  
"Just come on," Yamato pleaded. "If you're not the person we want, then you won't be swept into the computer."  
  
Max stared at her feet. "All right, then."   
  
"Alright!" Miyako cheered. "Chosen Children, let's go!"  
  
Immediately, they were all swept into a blue and green light. 


End file.
